First Real Kiss
by Cymbala
Summary: [InuyashaxKagome]Inuyasha arrives in the present to find that Kagome is upset. What could be wrong?


**Yet another oneshot from me! I hope you guys like this one, though if you don't that's ok. The thing is, I am just really in the mood to write right now, so if this idea sucks, I'm sorry, but I just had to get it out. **

Kagome came into her room, upset to the brink of tears

"Why him?" she said out loud. There was always one place she could go when she was feeling like this, and that was the roof. No one every bothered her up there, and that's where she got some of her best thinking done. She opened her window and climbed out into the tree that was just outside. She then climbed through some of the branches and jumped onto the roof, where she settled and began to gaze at the sky.

The sun was just beginning to set over the beautiful sky that was now filled with different shades of oranges and purples. She hugged her knees to her chest and put her head on them.

"Why him?" she repeated. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she buried her head into her knees. She was there for maybe two minutes before Inuyasha came and jumped on the roof with her.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? You were supposed to be back a while ago!" he said. He then noticed the smell of tears in the air.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked as she raised her head to him. She quickly wiped her tears from her face and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She said.

"You're lying Kagome, tell me what's wrong!" he said in a stronger tone. Kagome's eyes were hidden under her bangs now.

"Inuyasha please..." she said, "I really don't want to talk about it." You could hear the tears coming back. Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"Well then let's go. There's no reason for us to be sticking around here." With that, he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the roof. He carried her over to the well house and jumped into the well.

Because Kagome had just gone back to her time for a day, she didn't bring her stuff back with her. As the blue light that surrounded them began to fade, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and finally put Kagome down.

"Thanks." She said, and headed off into the forest. Inuyasha was so confused. She wasn't even going to say hello to the others? Something was defiantly wrong. Something BIG. He decided to follow closely behind her to find out where she was going. He followed her for what seemed like forever, until they came to a cliff, where Kagome sat in the same position on her roof and continued to watch the sun. She seemed to be lost in thought.

'What could have happened that's made her so miserable?' he thought. Even though she didn't want to talk about it, he had to know. He exposed himself from the trees and once again sat next to her.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Watching the sun set has always helped me calm down." Inuyasha was getting pretty upset now.

"Kagome, please, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he said facing her. She shook her head again.

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand." She replied. He took her hand, which made her look at him.

"Try me." She began to blush a little and pulled her hand away.

"Someone stole something very precious to me." She said. Inuyasha frowned.

"Is that all? You can just buy another one!" he said. She shook her head.

"Inuyasha, what he stole from me isn't store bought. I can't get it back." This only meant one thing to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, some guy tried to rape you didn't he? Tell me who he is and I swear to God, I'll kill him." He was looking at her in all seriousness so she couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Kagome?" he said.

"Because Inuyasha," she said between laughs, "No one stole my virginity! It's on a lesser scale then that, but it still means a lot to me." By now, she wasn't laughing, though she was now in a better mood.

"Well, what did this guy take?" said Inuyasha getting very annoyed.

"He took my first kiss from me." She said. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"You're not serious." Kagome nodded her head.

"You see? I knew you wouldn't understand!" She crossed her arms and faced away from his direction.

"But Kagome, it's something so small as that? I thought someone had really hurt you!" She turned back at him, shocked

"Little? Inuyasha you just don't get it. A first kiss is very special to a girl. Every girl wants her first kiss to be with the one they love, but see, mine wasn't."

"Well, what happened?" he asked. Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Well, it was the whole reason I had to go back to my era today..."

_Kagome walked out of the coffee shop with Hojo, praising God that her date with him was almost over. _

'_Inuyasha's going to be so mad! I'm already late as it is!' _

_Hojo walked her back to the shrine, feeling very happy with himself. Kagome paid this no mind as they walked. When they arrived, Kagome began the goodbyes. _

"_I'll see you later Hojo." She said. She was about to turn to leave, but Hojo grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in close to him so that they were pressing up against each other. _

"_Hojo, what are you doing?" she said. She was frozen because he was holding her so tight. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. _

"_Kagome, have you ever kissed anyone before?" Kagome began to blush before replying_

"_N-no" She didn't like where this was going. He began to lean down closer to her face._

"_Then please, let me have the honor of changing that." With that, he closed the gap between them and locked his lips with Kagome's. She stood there, awe struck. Where the hell did this come from? He pulled away and licked his lips. _

"_I'll see you back at school Kagome." He said. With that, he began to head back down the street, waving to the girl he thought was now his girlfriend._

By now, Kagome was upset again. Inuyasha began to rub her back to try and make her feel better.

"You know Kagome, if you ask me, I say that the first kiss doesn't really matter. Know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because it's not the first kiss that's important, it's the first kiss with your true love that matters. All the others don't matter, because you'll probably never think about them again. So if you think about it, your real first kiss is with the only you truly love and no one else." Amazed by Inuyasha's sudden knowledge on the subject, Kagome began to laugh.

"You know what Inuyasha? Your right. He doesn't matter. I'm going to put that whole incident behind me. After all, who cares about Hojo anyway?" Inuyasha nodded.

"So, who IS the guy you were talking about you said you loved?" Kagome turned red and held her face.

"Oh, he's just some guy, that's all. Besides, I don't even know if he really likes me."

"And why's that?"

"Because he has someone else he's in love with too. It's hard, but Miroku and Sango tell me all the time that you're just taking your time deciding." Kagome realized what she had just said and cupped her mouth. She just let it slip. She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking out into space with a straight face.

'It's me? She loves me? I'm not just dreaming right? She said it was me!' He looked down at Kagome who immediately stopped looking at him and turned her beat red head to the ground. He smiled and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him in the eyes. He began to lower his head.

"Inuyasha wait." She said. "I just got over this whole Hojo thing and now this? I don't think I'm really ready for my first real kiss." Inuyasha smirked and lowered his head even more so that their lips were only a centimeter apart.

"Kagome, don't worry. After all, this is my first real kiss too, and I've been waiting a long time for it." With that, he closed the space between them and Kagome got what every girl wanted.

Her real first kiss was just as magical as she had always imagined.

**So that's the end, how wonderful. Until next time!**

**Quotes from: Fairy Idol**

"**String! My new favorite!" – Cosmo**

"**Rope! It's like string, but manlier!" Jorgen**

"**I'm too sexy for my sexy, too sexy for my sexy" Juandicimo Magnifico **


End file.
